free kittens
by Ewonsama
Summary: "how could they try to give me away?"..."i know you're Axel"...young kitten runs away right before he is giving away. he meets another animal who was taking nap when his meowing woke him. find out what happens, yeah i know this is lame w
1. Chapter 1

"Free kittens!"

"Free kittens to good homes!" called out the girls, one red head the other blond, both with blue eyes and the same face.

"Kairi, do you think we can get good homes for all these kittens?" the blond asked looking down at the large brown box filled with meowing kittens.

Kairi looked at her sister with a reassuring smile; she bent down next to the box gazing at the kittens pawing at the box from the inside. "Yes, im sure that they all will have good homes, each one is special, all having been named after our friends. Remember Namine?" she looked up at the blond girl smiling.

"Yes of course, Sora, Riku,Roxas, Xion," she giggled, "Kairi and…"

"Namine," Kairi finished for her.

"It's too bad we didn't have another boy, his name would've been Axel."

^w^=3^w^

The girls sat next to the box as one by one the kittens where taken by happy families. Sora was the first to go, followed by RIku and Xion, kairi and Namine (the kittens). Roxas, the blond kitten sat in the box watching his brothers and sisters being taking from him. He meowed sadly as he was now alone. He laid down with ears back feeling sad until he heard a voice saying 'mommy mommy can I have the kitty please?' This made Roxas' ears perk up listening to the child's mother.

"Hm, well alright," the child's mother answered.

'I wont be taken like my siblings. I refuse to' thought the small kitten as he sat up.

Namine reached down to pick up Roxas, she scooped him up about to had him to the child. 'Sorry about this Namine,' Roxas thought as he bit down on Namine's hand hard marking her bleed.

"Ouch!" the girl let Roxas go flinching in pain.

Roxas had bitten pretty deep for having small teeth. At the moment she let him go, the small kitten scurried away as fast as he could down the road in between buildings, huffing as he ran two blocks finally stopping at an alley. The blond panted as he laid on the cool ground resting his tired legs and paws. "I…I actually got away," he meowed to himself. He yawned about ready for a nap. He stretched out and shook his fur out. His deep ocean blue eyes looked around his surroundings, "where am i?" he meowed tilting his adorable head a little to the left.

He sat there a while listening to cars drive by and watched some people walk by. The kitten was about 4-5months old. The only thing he knew was the inside of Kairi and Namine's house. "Why? How could they just stand there while my family was being taken away? How could they just try to me away? Wasn't I always good to them? I played with them, slept with them. Left them my gifts on the floor and on their pillows (his idea of gifts was his crap and pee). It was my why to say I loved them." He meowed out with out realizing that his thoughts were out in the open.

"Id say, they don't love you anymore," came a voice from behind a trash can.

Roxas got startled but quickly puffed his tail ready to defend himself, "Who's there?" he hissed.

A brownish red paw showed from the shadow of the alley. The little kitten gulped, hoping it wasn't a dog. He waited and watched as the unknown creature stepped forward. He had brownish red fur, a long fury tail, whiskers, pink nose and green eyes. He looked, to the kitten, like a full drown cat, but was only 6 months old. He was a lil older then the blond, who was still in defense mode. The other feline sat in front of him, yawning having just woken from his own cat nap.

"I should be asking that," he yawned again staring at the blond kitten. "Relax, im not gonna hurt ya."

Roxas was still puffin his tail until the older cat said something. He started to relax, sitting down now but still a bit cautious of the stranger. He was happy he wasn't a dog. His brother, Riku told him about dogs while they nursed from their mother. He only knew about them after almost being eaten by one. He had gotten outside when the human, Xion, not his sister the kitten, opened the front door a little to wide. Riku ran outside curious of the world outside the house. Thankfully their mother saw and went after him saving him from death.

"Hey, unloved kitten?" The voice of the other feline brought him back from the past.

'Unloved? Does he mean me' He thought to himself. "Who're you calling unloved? I was very loved by Kairi, Namine, and my family," he hissed at the male who some how got closer to him.

"If that's true then what are you doing here in my alley, waking me up from my nap with all your whining?" He moved closer to the smaller male, his tail swayed as he made Roxas back up against the wall. 'How could they just try to give me away?' He mocked him, sounding whiner than Roxas had himself. "Sounds unloved to me." He took another step.

"You said…-gulps- you said you wouldn't hurt me," he trembled meeting eye to eye with the larger cat. (not that large but in Roxas eyes he was huge)

"And you believed me?" he meowed laughing. "And our right, I wont hurt you. I just felt like scaring you is all." He backed up giving him some room. "So what's your name?"

"Oh? Um Roxas…what about you?" he asked feeling calm now.

"Don't got one, I've been a stray since I was born. Grew up alone. My mother left as soon as I didn't need milk." He said uncaring about his whore mother. She slept around even after having him.

Roxas' ears lowered, down close to his head. "I'm sorry," meowed the blond, "Maybe I can give you a name." He thought back to the human girls talking. "I know" he said happily. "You're Axel."

"Hm…alright, I don't being called that by you. So Roxas, you hungry?" Axel asked him, hungry himself.

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at Axel, and nodded his little head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cant believe someone liked this story. I do wish for reviews to tell me if I suck or not, telling someone it sucked to me means that person can try better next time. Im done with free kittens so since the 1**__**st**__** chapter is so short. This one will be longer I hope. Here goes chapter 2.**_

_**Don't own kh or anything blah blah (I do want a kitten named roxas)**_

"Alright now all you have to do is go up to that door and meow while trying to look adorable."

"Then ill get food?"

"Yup, that's right." The brownish red cat purred happily.

"Well if you say so Axel" the blond kitten looked up at Axel before walking toward a very dirty door. He sat in front of it beginning to meow wondering if Axel was right about this. He meowed and meowed til finally the door opened. There was a slim boy standing in front of Roxas. His blue hair covered one of his eyes, making him scary looking to the small kitten. He lowered his ears back gulping. The blue haired boy put a big bowl of milk on the ground and next to it a plate if left over fish. Roxas smiled, eyes sparkling as her started to drink the milk purring happily. The boy left the happy kitten closing the door. That's when axel went to join Roxas.

"Good job, I didn't expect you to get milk, just the fish." He purred drinking the milk with the other.

Roxas was to busy filling his tummy up with milky goodness to answer Axel's words. He just licked his chops when he had his fill, "Really? I did good?"

Axel finished the milk up lickin hid own mouth, "Yeah you did, now how about some fish?"

Roxas purred again sharing the left over fish with what he thought now to be his first friend. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel swallowed the last of the food after letting Roxas eat it first.

"We're friends right?" he asked looking at the older male as cute as possible.

"Yeah Rox, we're friends" He licked the kitten's head purring making Roxas purr once again.

^w^ =3 ^w^

"Lets go back to the alley and take a nice long nap." Axel stretched out as he looked at ROxas who stretched out as well.

He nodded at his friend, following him back to the alley where they had met. Roxas had been with Axel for a week now. In that week together, the young one had learned so much. He learned to stay away from large crowds, when to cross the street, and how to fight. Axel would never let him win, even when they just played. Not to say they actually did fight. He wanted his little buddy to learn about the real world for stray cats. In that one week Roxas forgot about his family and the two girls that he loved. The only thing he could recall was meeting his best friend.

^w^ =3 ^w^

One month later

At night, Axel took Roxas, after there nap, to look around town so if he ever got lost he would know his way back to their alley.

"Axel do I have to know the town, when I never leave the alley without you? Whats the point, when we do everything together?" A curious Roxas asked as he followed Axel around. They where surrounded by buildings, some had weird carvings, what Axel said was human language, on them. Roxas saw trees and bushes and thought it was pointless to him. He was going to memorize each and everything since Axel wanted him to.

"Well ill tell you why Roxas, it's because I might want to wonder by myself one of these days. When the flowers start popping out, then ill want to be alone at night." He started to explain to the kitten who was now a month older. Axel now 7 months himself.

"What do you mean?" he meowed confused.

"Roxas ill be in heat then, all animals have times to be in heat, humans almost everyday." Axel stopped looking at the blond, who had his ears back. He knew what Axel was talking about, it was instinct.

He sighed at the kitten who felt like he would lose Axel when that time came. "Its not fair Axel, cant you just not go? Cant you control it?"

"Roxas, it'll be hard to"

"Don't go anywhere! You don't need to go mate with some feline who probably mates with tons of other males! Just stay with me and-" he was cut off, his anger and fear taking over.

"You want me to attack you when I will lose control?" He hissed at his young friend.

He stepped back frighten from his hissing friend, "you wouldn't do that to me, i-I know-"

Axel cut him off again "Its happened to other cats, they tell me that they where with another male unable to control themselves!"

Roxas whimpered and ran off. He didn't like his friend hissing at him like that. He didn't know where he was going but ran until his paws hurt.

Axel just stood there watching the young frighten cat run off to who knows where. "Maybe I shouldn't have hissed and yelled." He walked back to the alley looking at the gray clouds.

Roxas laid under a bush thinking of how he lost everyone and everything. He was with Axel for a month, he hadn't thought of family til now. He meowed once staring into space. 'Sora, Riku, Xion, Kairi, Namine, mother…' he then thought of the twins, who two of his sisters were named after. "I wanna go home, to them, be in a nice warm bed again," he thought of that, then of Axel, how he'd been on the streets his whole life. "Axel," was all he said before trying to find his way back to the alley, back to his friend.

Axel, at the time was stealing a sheet from a clothes line. He took it back to the alley, throwing it inside a box. He was making a warmer bed for the colder weather. It would be his first winter. He didn't know how he would survive it but hopefully he could find someway to stay warm. He thought of his little buddy hoping that some how he would come back before the rain started. His whiskers could tell it would rain tonight.

^w^ =3 ^w^

"Aaaaaxxxxeeeellll!"

His ears twitched when he heard his name. Only one creature called him that, since of course he just got his name. Axel turned to see a panting blond kitten running toward him. It was Roxas, who pounced on Axel nuzzling him.

"I'm so sorry I ran off like that," he sniffed.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have got so angry like that. Roxas lets get in the box I don't like getting wet." He gestured his tail to the box with the cotton sheet.

The feline nodded and curled up next to Axel in the box on the black cotton sheet. Axel licked Roxas giving him a light bath for the first time. That's something the blond feline has always wanted. Roxas purred happily and soundly to sleep. Soon after did Axel. They slept while the rain came lightly. There was only a little wind. So there were people still walking around.

One person, a slim, spiky haired blond, with blue eyes, wearing an armor like shoulder pad came walking into the alley looking for a short cut to his friend's house. The boy saw the box the two felines were sleeping in. He bent down to look inside; curious to what could be inside, if anything was inside. The boy saw to cats shivering as they slept really close together for warmth.

The boy frowned seeing these poor things cold and alone. He couldn't just leave them there; they could die if he did. He put his umbrella away in his bag so he could pick up the box. When he had a good hold on the box and his bag, the boy ran straight to his friend's place.

^w^ =3 ^w^

"Terra, Aqua, I'm going to keep them. They look like they're strays so there's no point trying to look for an owner." Roxas' ears twitched hearing this unfamiliar voice.

"Ven, cats are a big responsibility," came yet another unfamiliar voice, sounding sweeter.

"Im sure he handle it, after all he came here fully clothed," laughed a third voice, sounding deeper than the other two.

Roxas raised his head up looking around. He saw a strange room and felt no cold or rain. 'Where am I?' he thought before looking to see 3 pairs of blue eyes staring at him.

"Look, the little one is awake," spoke a blue haired girl with a kind face, almost kinder than Kairi and Namine.

"You woke him Terra," joked a blond, he looked like Roxas, the human he was named after. But he seemed to be different.

"I think your poking woke the cat, Aqua." The brunet gently poked the blue haired girl's arm making her lightly laugh. She slowly reached down to Roxas, who quickly hissed at her.

His hissing woke up Axel who looked at his surroundings wide eyed. "Roxas who are they?"

"I don't know," Roxas hide under Axel's belly after seen him awake.

"Poor things must be hungry. Ven, I have some tuna in the kitchen. Do you mind getting it and giving it to them?" the girl named Aqua asked her friend.

"That sounds good," Axel meowed and jumped from the box to Aqua's lap.

Roxas gasped seeing Axel meow and purr while the girl pets him. "Axel what are you doing?"

"Getting food and hopefully a warm place for winter."

Ventus came back with some tuna, placed it on the floor in a bowl. Axel jumped down from Aqua's lap and started eating. Roxas felt his stomach growl; he meowed for someone to take him out of the box. Terra picked him up and let him go. He ran for the food which Axel shared with him.

"What are you naming them?" Aqua asked he friend while walking over to the cats as they ate.

"How about Tom and Jerry?" Ventus suggested.

Roxas hissed, "Don't think he likes that Ven." Said Terra.

"Hm…how about Roxas for the little one. That name seems to fit him." Aqua petted Roxas.

"What do you think lil one? Do you like that?" Ventus looked at Roxas who purred as his way to saying yes.

'Better get my name right'

"This guy looks laid back, he let Aqua pet him with out any hesitation. So maybe, Axel?" Terra shrugged. That made Axel purr and meow hearing his name.

"Id say he likes that name." Ventus frowned not being able to name his new pets, but smiled knowing his friends helped him. "Alright Axel and Roxas, I'm Ventus, this is Aqua and Terra. I'm going to takecare of you two from now on."

^w^ =3 ^w^

"Axel is this okay?" Roxas asked Axel who laid on Ventus' bed later that night.

"Well, I was used to bring a stray, buy this is nice and we get 2 or 3 meals a day. And a comfy bed, all we have to do is use a litter box and let the guy love us. So yeah this is just fine." He moved to Ventus' pillow.

Roxas purred thinking about it. he laid next to Axel not regretting that he didn't get this life when that child would have taken him. He was glad he ran away cuz he wouldn't be with Axel, and hid new friend Ventus. It even turned out that he got to see his family again. Ventus was friends with the people that took his siblings. He was even friends with the twin girls. Roxas was one lucky and happy kitten.

_**Yay im done. So whatcha think? Did it suck was it okay or whatever? Honest review please**_


End file.
